bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki
is the deuteragonist of the Bleach series. Rukia is an unseated Shinigami in the 13th Division under Jūshirō Ukitake. She meets Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student, and through a set of circumstances, he obtains her powers, forcing her to take up residence in his home and him to take her place as a Shinigami. Appearance thumb|190px|left|Rukia Short and petite, Rukia is among one of the shortest characters in Bleach (especially for her physical "age"), easily being towered over by people of Chad's or the Espada's height. She has pale skin and dark hair, she somehow manages to always keep a stray bang in between her eyes. She has a purplish eye color which at times looks as if they have some dark-blue in them. Byakuya said to Rukia that she strongly resembled her old sister and his own wife, Hisana Kuchiki. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility: she is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. Although she tells Ichigo that she is nearly ten times older than he, she is endearingly clueless about the ways of the modern living world (since Soul Society resembles Japan's Edo period). She is initially unable to figure out how to drink from a simple juice box, and learns to speak modern Japanese through the manga she reads. In the Bount Arc, Ririn, one of the modsouls that Kisuke Urahara invented, is jealous of Rukia's familiarity with Ichigo, while Rukia instantly takes a liking to Kurōdo, who resembles Chappy the Rabbit in his plushie form. This makes Kon break down and start crying, as he believes that no one (meaning Rukia, though there may be some truth to it) cares about him anymore. Orihime Inoue is somewhat jealous of Rukia, until Rangiku Matsumoto explains how both of them are important to Ichigo, just in different ways. Neliel tu Oderschvank, when she was in her child form, also becomes somewhat jealous of Rukia's friendship with Ichigo; It is unclear when Ririn and Nel Tu decide to continue their unnecessary jealousy or overcome it, as the series continues. Her attitude towards Ichigo varies throughout the series. At times, she is a bickering adversary, and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Most of their scenes together involve yelling and making faces at each other like bickering siblings. Despite these quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk. There is a deeply serious side to Rukia as well, best shown during the time she was taken back to Soul Society for giving her powers to Ichigo. In her time in Soul Society, which she spent in various holding cells, she is constantly seen resigned to her fate or in deep thought. She and Ichigo also have similar feelings of loss and guilt. Ichigo thought he was responsible for his mother's death and Rukia's near execution. Rukia thought she was responsible for the death of one of her commanding officers, Kaien Shiba, and considered Ichigo's apparent death her fault. Rukia also seems to befriend males easier than she does to females and probably enjoys their company more, as she hardly ever goes to Shinigami Women's Association meetings and seems to be around Ichigo and Renji the most. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs. She likes to climb to high places, and everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit which explains her affection toward Chappy, the rabbit, and the fact that her drawings about people a always look a little bit rabbit-like. She always has trouble to find clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the human world. Hobbies Rukia is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or managing to get a room at Ichigo's house much to his embarrassment that his own family would fall for such a lame act. Ichigo seems to be the only one to always pick up on it and accuse her of pretending. She also seems to enjoy drawing (albeit horribly); her drawings of people and Hollows seem to resemble rabbits and teddy bears, respectively. Rukia's inability to draw well (and her taking offense when told as much) is a running gag in the series. Rukia loves Chappy the Rabbit (and basically anything rabbit-themed) and is rather put out when she is unable to obtain Chappy Soul Candy because of its popularity in Soul Society (although she is able to obtain it during the Arrancar Arc). She also likes to climb to high places and her favorite foods are cucumbers and shira-tama (but the list could get longer) History Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to 78th District of Rukongai after they died in the human world. Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby since she could not continue to support both herself and Rukia. Rukia grew up on her own until she met Renji Abarai and other children her age. They worked together to steal food in order to survive and became a makeshift family. During this time, Rukia and Renji showed signs of having spiritual power. While they initially opted against becoming Shinigami, the death of all their friends prompted Rukia to suggest joining the Academy for a better life. At the Shinigami Academy, Renji was admitted into the top class and Rukia into the second ranked one. Renji and Rukia started growing further apart as Renji got further ahead in his training. The emotional distance continued until Rukia was asked to join the Kuchiki family. Renji expressed happiness for Rukia's opportunity but both did not admit that they disagreed with the arrangement since they would likely never see each other again. Rukia reluctantly joined the family and was immediately inducted into the 13th Division without having to graduate or take a squad entrance exam. Unknown to Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki had adopted her in order to fulfill the last wish of Hisana, whom he had once taken as his wife. In the 13th Division, Rukia was not given a seat position, due to Byakuya Kuchiki's influence, since he did not want her sent on dangerous missions. She became friends with the division lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, who trained and mentored her. Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd district of West Rukongai. Rukia greatly admired Kaien's wife, 3rd Seat Miyako Shiba. When Miyako was killed by a Hollow, Rukia, Kaien, and the division's captain, Jūshirō Ukitake hunted the Hollow down. Kaien faced the Hollow alone but the Hollow's special ability destroyed his Zanpakutō. Rukia attempted to draw her sword and help but was stopped by Ukitake. He told her that Kaien's fight was one of honor rather than a fight for his life. If Rukia helped, Kaien would be saved but his honor would be damaged forever. Meanwhile, the Hollow entered Kaien and possessed him. Ukitake faced the Hollow but his illness allowed the Hollow the opportunity to attack Rukia. Kaien momentarily regained control and thrust himself through Rukia's Zanpakutō. He thanked Rukia and Ukitake for letting him fight for his honor and died in Rukia's arms. Rukia brought the corpse to the Shiba family but was afraid to apologize since she felt guilty about her role in Kaien's death. Synopsis Agent of Soul Society arc Rukia first meets Ichigo Kurosaki in the midst of a Hollow attack. After she is heavily injured by the Hollow, Rukia is forced to transfer her Shinigami powers to Ichigo so that he can kill the Hollow and save their lives and his family. While he succeeds, Rukia is left too weak to return to Soul Society, and lives with Ichigo in the human world, intending to stay until her powers are restored. During her time in the human world, Rukia remains unaccounted for in Soul Society, so Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are sent to find her and return her to the Soul Society. They succeed, and upon their return Rukia is sentenced to death for giving her Shinigami powers to a human. Soul Society arc Ichigo ultimately arrives in Soul Society in time to stop her execution, and tries to get her to safety. During Rukia's bid for freedom, she is stopped by Sōsuke Aizen and his accomplices. Aizen, having singlehandedly orchestrated Rukia's execution, reveals to her that within her soul is stored the Hōgyoku, a powerful artifact created by Kisuke Urahara which gives Hollows Shinigami powers and vice versa. Wanting the Hōgyoku for himself, Aizen hoped that her death would give him access to it, but settles for a nonfatal alternative. The Hōgyoku is removed from her body, Aizen and his men flee Soul Society, and Rukia is acquitted of all charges. Later, seven days after being cleared of all charges, Rukia informed Ichigo that she would stay in the Soul Society, having finally reconciled with Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Ganju, and Kukaku, five of the most prominent people in her life as a Shinigami. Bount arc In the anime, Rukia remains in Soul Society for a while before appearing back in Karakura Town and rescuing Ichigo from Yoshino, a Bount, and her Doll, Goethe. However, Goethe attacks again, but is stopped by a fellow Bount, Udagawa, who retreats with Yoshino. The others meet up with Ichigo and Rukia then, and they rejoice at Rukia's return before informing her about the Bounts and the current situation. Rukia aids Ichigo and the others to rescue Ishida from the Bounts, who say that the Bounts leader, Jin Kariya, needs a Quincy in order to enter Soul Society, which the Bounts wish to destroy, as revenge for their creation. Later on, Rukia is possessed by Mabashi's doll, Ritz. She is then controlled to turn against and fight Orihime, who is unwilling to hurt her friend. Hisagi Shūhei arrives and after being informed about the situation by Orihime, is set on killing Rukia in order to stop the Bount and his doll. However, Rukia overcomes the Ritz's posession for a moment, and Orihime gains some reason and is able to free Rukia from the doll's control. Afterward, Rukia joins Ichigo and the group to Soul Society, following the Bounts, who have managed to get there. They all split up in Rukongai and Rukia and Ririn encounter Yoshi. They engage in a fight but since Rukia has still not regained her full powers, she is unable to defeat Yoshi. Yoshi is about to deliver the final blow, but is stopped and defeated by Byakuya, who then sends Rukia back to the Kuchiki house to recuperate. Arrancar arc With the Hōgyoku, Aizen is able to create an army of Arrancar, which he uses to attack Ichigo and his friends once they return to the Human World. Tōshirō Hitsugaya is sent with an advance team of Shinigami that includes both Rukia and Renji. Upon arrival, Rukia drags Ichigo to fight a Hollow and tells Ichigo not to fear his inner hollow, but to rise up and crush it. After Ichigo returns home from school, he brings Rukia with him, and she manipulates Isshin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki into letting her stay with them, albeit with a false story (though, she shares a room with Yuzu and Karin, which seems to disappoint her slightly). Later, when Grimmjow Jeagerjaques invades the Human World with his Fracción, Ichigo saves Chad from a lethal strike from Di Roy and prepares to fight him. Rukia arrives shortly afterward, deciding to fight Di Roy in Ichigo's place (though, she has her Artificial soul restrain Ichigo the entire time, to prevent his interference). Her fight with Di Roy is short, as she kills him quickly with her Sode no Shirayuki's Some no Mai ability. Shortly after, Grimmjow senses Di Roy's defeat and confronts Ichigo and Rukia. Sensing Grimmjow's incredible power, Rukia urges Ichigo to run away, but Grimmjow silences her by impaling her with his hand. She remains incapacitated until after Ichigo and Grimmjow's battle. Sometime after Grimmjow's first visit to the Human World, Ichigo goes missing with nobody able to sense or find him. However, she manages to find Orihime Inoue leaving a warehouse sealed by a barrier, which, in reality, was the hideout of the Vizards, and finds out that Ichigo is there as well. With Tsubaki restored, Orihime regains her attack ability and Rukia and Orihime train in the Soul Society. and saves Ichigo.]] However, the training is cut short, as Espada-level Arrancar invade the Human World. Rukia leaves Orihime behind to assist those in the Human World. She arrives to find Ichigo losing in a battle against Grimmjow again and freezes him with her zanpakuto's Tsugi no Mai ability. She tries to free Ichigo from Grimmjow's blade, but Grimmjow breaks free from Rukia's ice and attempts incinerate her head with a cero. She is saved by timely arrival of Shinji Hirako, who proceeds to fight Grimmjow and nearly beats him. The battle is called off, for Ulquiorra Schiffer appears restrains Grimmjow. They are both taken back to Hueco Mundo via Negación. At first, they are confused as to why the battle was called off, but in the aftermath of the battle, they realize Orihime has gone missing. Discovering that Orihime was taken back to Aizen, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji attempt to persuade Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai to let them bring Orihime back, but he denies their requests and pulls back Hitsugaya's advance team, sending Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki to ensure their cooperation. Hueco Mundo arc Unwilling to give up Orihime to Aizen, Rukia goes to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo to rescue her. While there, Rukia encounters the 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who soon reveals himself to contain the soul of Kaien Shiba. Saddened that she had not saved her mentor from the control of a Hollow as she had previously thought, Rukia kills Aaroniero so that Kaien can finally be free. Rukia then passes out and the 7th Espada, Zommari Leroux, appears to finish her off, but in the nick of time Byakuya Kuchiki appears and challenges Zommari. Zommari uses his Zanpakuto, Brujeria, to take control of Rukia's body, but Byakuya stuns her with kido and kills Zommari. Fake Karakura Town arc Rukia appears with Renji and Chad to stop the Exequias. She dispatches Rudobōn's underlings fairly easily, and taunts the Exequias Captain about it. This angers the Arrancar enough to make him release his Zanpakutō, after which he comments that simply defeating his men doesn't mean she can beat him. Powers & Abilities Although Rukia is an unseated officer in the 13th Division, she is actually powerful and skilled enough to qualify as a Lieutenant, but because even becoming a Seated Officer would require her to accomplish much more dangerous missions, Byakuya pulled some strings to keep her name off the list of qualified officers. She is powerful enough to fight on par with, and ultimately kill, the ninth Espada, and was the first protagonist to have killed an Espada, albeit nearly at the cost of her own life. Swordsmanship Specialist: Rukia, as a Shinigami of the 13th Division, has a standard array of skills required of Shinigami troops. Upon her introduction, she has the basic-level Zanpakutō, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kidō, a set of magic spells she can use in the performance of her duties; amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō grades at the Shinigami Academy were very high, they were just average when she joined 13th division. Presumably by the start of the series, Rukia's prowess at Kidō became great enough to effectively aid her in battle. She has shown able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantation and still have considerable power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combinations, even using two spells simultaneously. After losing her powers, Rukia is able to use kidō spells in a limited fashion, but they are so weak that they have almost no effect on their targets. The anime's Bount arc, in contrast, shows her using at least one spell on a level similar to Renji (this difference can be attributed to the different Gigai used in each situation). Since the events at the Soul Society, Rukia's Shinigami powers have made a near complete recovery. Enhanced Endurance: As a Shinigami, Rukia has a great amount of endurance. She was able to withstand being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana, in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finish him off before losing consciousness.Bleach Chapter 268:You--Don't Give In To Death, page 18 Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. During the Bount invasion, she showed herself capable of countering the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. High Spiritual Energy: Rukia exerts her Spiritual Energy on her Kidō most of the times. She may also use her energy on other occasions. Nonetheless, she is capable of exerting large amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Though her Spiritual Energy is not on par with Ichigo's or other high level-combatants, her spiritual energy is greater than many Shinigami of equal or even higher rank. Flash Steps: Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. Zanpakutō : A normal katana with a rectangular hand guard and reddish-brown handle. *'Shikai': Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. It is completely white, including the hilt, crossguard, and blade. The tsuba turns to a circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Its shikai command is . Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, rather fitting for her cold and icy demeanor, much like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability.Bleach manga, Chapter 201 :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. :* : Rukia can create a circle of influence around her intended target and freeze everything within the circle from the ground upwards until it reaches the sky. :* : Fires a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade. :* : Allows Rukia to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Dark Rukia Dark Rukia is a alternate form of Rukia, exclusively appeared in Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name. While in this form, instead of her own Zanpakutō, she has a gigantic, double-edged scythe that she easily wields with one hand. Her outfit appears to be comepletely different, and she is also barefooted. Her deep black hair is now lavender, as well as her eyes. While in this alternate state, her power have been augmented and she appears to fight differently, as opposed to her current and usual self. Relationships Rukia Kuchiki is the primary deuteragonist of Bleach. She has encountered several characters in the series, though not nearly as much as Ichigo. The most prominent of these relationships are listed below: Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia has a unique, complex, and dynamic relationship with Ichigo (aside from what is mentioned above.) Rukia's guilt-ridden attitude regarding Kaien's death carries over to her relationship with Ichigo; when Rukia is taken into custody and Ichigo is gravely wounded in an attempt to save her, she assumes that he dies of his injuries. Feeling that Ichigo's death would have been avoided had she never met him, Rukia loses her reason for living and resigns herself to her sentenced execution. Later on Renji tells her that Ichigo not only survived, but is mounting a rescue attempt with his friends. While she is grateful to know that he survived, and that he cares for her enough to risk his life and the lives of his friends to rescue her, she stubbornly refuses to accept his assistance. This is done out of concern for her friends' well-being, however, as she doesn't want another one of her companions to die because of her, as Kaien did long ago. Ichigo, however, remained persistent, and was eventually able to destroy the Sokyoku (with assistance from Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku), rescue her from the shinigami Captains, and incapacitate three lieutenants bare-handed. Rukia, although overjoyed at her rescue and his immense increase in power, refused to thank Ichigo for his help, as it would appear uncharacteristic; an action which Ichigo predicted and shrugged off. Respectful of her decision, Ichigo commends her for her choice. This statement visibly surprises Rukia, as she did not expect him to be as easy-going as she hoped he would be-- not after everything he went through to get her back to Karakura Town-- but quickly regains her composure and silently thanks him for his actions, both in regards to his rescue attempt and his acceptance of her decision to remain in the Soul Society. Renji Abarai Rukia also has a strong relationship with Renji, both sharing a history since they were children. When all their friends passed away, Rukia and Renji joined the Shinigami Academy seeing as they had high spiritual potential. Rukia struggled to keep up with him as he excelled in swordsmanship, but they remained close. However this changed when Rukia was offered a place in the Kuchiki family. Renji congratulated her and assured her that joining would be the best thing that could happen, stating how jealous he felt. Rukia understood he was only saying such to make her feel happier and to hide his own feelings of sadness(they would probably never see each other again.) Rukia thanks him, shedding tears as she runs off. During the Soul Society Arc Renji fights Ichigo not for revenge but out of anger that he indirectly gave Rukia the death sentence. After his defeat he demands Ichigo to save Rukia, and trains rigorously to save her himself. He fights Byakuya and sustains many injuries until his defeat, determined to save her at all costs. This powerful determination to protect her is seen when he faces Aizen, and once more against the 8th Espada during the Hueco Mundo Arc. At the moment his spiritual pressure dissapears Rukia becomes distraught over his seemingly fatal loss, showing the strong feelings they share(however they are not specifically implied as romantic) Upon entering Las Noches Renji berates Ichigo for expressing concern for Rukia's well being, as soldiers on the battlefield this is seen as an insult to one,s abilities. This demonstrates Renji's confidence in Rukia, which is reciprocated. More recently Renji has been seen fighting the lesser arrancar and hollow alongside Chad, keeping them away from Rukia/Ichigo's respective battles. Kaien Shiba Jūshirō Ukitake Orihime Inoue Rukia and Orihime have become close friends as of the Arrancar Arc. In preparation for the upcoming Winter battle, Rukia takes her into Soul Society and trains her, increasing each others abilities in combat. While being a somewhat stern tutor, Rukia tells Inoue what mistakes she does and how to correct them, earning a mutual respect of fighting ability between the two(not unlike Chad and Renji's relationship.) She told Orihime not to worry about her trip into the Living World without her, as she'd be on the other side waiting. Unfortunately, Aizen has other plans, kidnapping the teenager, forcing Rukia to take action. Orihime is now in the same situation Rukia was in while waiting for her execution: alone, hoping her friends do not fall in battle, and feeling a sense of helplessness, similar to a damsel in distress. She can relate to her more than anyone else in the current situation, and Inoue is the only friend in her thoughts right before she loses consciousness after her fight with Aaroniero, determined to keep moving for her while also trying to keep her promise to Kaien. Quotes *"Ichigo!!" *"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." *(To Yoshi in the Original Version after Yoshi stabbed the shapeshifting Kurodo) "You bitch!" *"Thank you, Orihime." *"Damn Ichigo, this is bad!" *"Nii-sama! (Big Brother!)" Trivia *According to Tite Kubo, Rukia's theme song is ''Wing Stock by Ashley MacIsaac. *Despite her age, she has never progressed her drawing above that of a child's. *Rukia is consistently the most popular female character in the series. In the 4th Shonen Jump poll, she was placed as the 2nd most popular character in Bleach, Tōshirō Hitsugaya being the 1st (and Ichigo Kurosaki placing 3rd). *Rukia is the only non-captain level Shinigami to kill an Espada, as Ichigo only defeated Grimmjow. Overall, Rukia, Ichigo, and possibly Uryu are the only non-captains to defeat an Espada. *Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's zanpakutō, is the 2nd most popular zanpakutō in a recent Bleach Poll. References Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Female